The Girl and The Sea
by BambooGreen
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is one of the toughest and most ruthless pirates in all the seven seas. When a figure from his past returns to him, will it change this master of the sea?
1. Prologue

Theirs was a small wealthy island, so wealthy that even the servants lived in comfort. It was on this island at the wealthiest home, the McGarden Estates, that a young servant boy was running through the halls in search of his mother. He had to ask her about it, he was sure he had seen it this time. " Mother!" He called as he saw the black haired woman in the dining room. She turned emerald green eyes to him and smiled softly, kneeling down so they were eye to eye once he reached her.

" What is it my sweet?" She asked in a voice that was soft and yet strong all at once. " Mother, tell me about the fairies." He all but demanded, causing the woman to smile. Their island was known for more than just their wealth, but also for the fae that lived just out of human reach. " Well Gajeel, most fairies are curious creatures that love to be around people, but they are very shy. They are tiny things, barely bigger than your palm, but if they are gifted with a name, then they can grow and live among us. They are mute beings, unable to talk until they begin to grow." She explained as she brushed his short black hair out of his crimson eyes.

"Mother, I think I saw one in the garden!" He cried, growing excited. His mother smiled. " Then go make friends my child!" She said with a wide grin before the boy took of back through the large estate. He returned to the gardens that he had watered only just watered that morning, and began looking for the small being he was sure he had seen. Sure enough, in a small bed of daisies, he found her. A small thing, brown eyes large with curiosity and sky blue locks that laid on her shoulders. She wore a dress of white rose petals and twine, and had small translucent wings at her back.

He grinned down at the small being as he knelt in front of the flower bed. " Hello there." He said quietly, afraid of scaring the small girl. But instead she tilted her head as she gazed at him, her curiosity so profound it consumed her very being. " I'm Gajeel. Would you like to be my friend?" He asked as he held his hand to the fairy. She looked at it before returning her gaze to his face, a large grin splitting her face before she carefully climbed into his palm, fitting perfectly in the center. The boy was joyous with his new friend, and showed her all around the estate, and she even pointed him to the bushes at the far end of the estate that was her home. A sort of bird nest that was filled with small flower dresses and things she had collected from the yard.

" You need a name little fairy." He said as the sun began to set. " Hmm well your last name can be McGarden, since that's where you live." He said with a grin, and she nodded eagerly. " Hmm how about Rosalind?" She shook her head. "Mary? Margaret?" She turned up her nose, making him laugh. He thought hard when it hit him. " How about Levyanna? And we can call you Levy for short?" The fairy was pleased with this name, buzzing about the boys head with glee. As days passed, the boy and the fairy would be joined at the hip, especially as she started to grow. When she was the size of a small toddler, he had fixed her bush home to better accommodate her. But their joy was not to last.

One morning he rose to the sounds of shouting, screaming and cannon fire. Their island was being pilaged by pirates. He ran through the home in nothing but his nightwear, wanting to reach his friend in the garden. He heard a scream, turning to see his mother in the grasps of two large men. " Run Gajeel!" She screamed as he stopped and stared in horror. As a third man came into view he ran again, determined to not be caught. As he broke into the garden, he thought he saw that head of blue at the far end of the garden. " Levy!" He shouted, but a blinding pain shot through his head and he tumbled, a new pain behind his eyes as his head made contact with the ground. He vision was slowly darkening as the pirate who struck him knelt, lifting him by the scruff of his shirt. The last bit of light he saw was blue, and a new voice was shouting for him. "Gajeel!"

**{So iv been wanting to do a pirate thing for a while, and this just slapped me in the face when I saw the beautiful artwork of Rboz. Thank you Rboz of tumblr}**


	2. Chapter 1

"Captain! Ship ahead!" A voice called from the crows nest to the deck below. Said captain groaned slightly, having just gotten comfortable on his makeshift chair of crates. His right hand, a tall dark skinned man with a scar over his left eye, pushed his propped feet off the crates. With a grumble, he pulled himself to his full hight, nearly as tall as the dark man beside him, and headed for the bow of his ship. A grand thing it was of dark wood, many battle scars marring it's sides, but still one of the toughest on the seas, just like her captain. His long black hair was pulled into a low pony tail to stretch down his white loose shirt, open at the chest with a black vest over it. His wide deep red hat shielded his crimson eyes from the sun, as well as the metal that adorned his face. His arms were scared and muscular, also adorned with metal studs down his forearms, and black bands wrapped around his wrists. Black trousers hung loose around his trim waist, a deep red sash held them in place, and they tucked in to tall black boots.

He held out his hand to his partner as he eyed the ship that was drawing closer. Once he felt the heavy telescope placed in his hand he brought it level, eyeing the ship. " Slavers." The captain murmured, a frown creasing his brows. A ruthless pirate he may be, but he loathed human trafficking, it made him sick. Many of his crew had lost family and loved ones to the so called trade. " They are coming from the East. They must have already sold them all." His partner said, equally disgusted. " Hmm i feel like my pockets have grown light. Do you suppose they would give their fresh bounty to us to weigh them down?" The crimson eyed captain said with a wicked grin. They may be to late to save the women on board, but they could rescue the gold that took their place.

" All hands, hoist the colors! Prepare to board!" The dark man bellowed, causing the men on deck to scurry about. Soon their captains flag was flying, a skull with a metallic dragon winding through its eyes and mouth, two blades crossed behind it. " Lily, you board with me." The captain said to the man as their ship gained speed and was soon in range of the ship. Lily nodded with a grin. " Aye Gajeel, wouldn't want ya gettin yourself killed now." Gajeel snorted but drew his cutless that resided at his hip. They could see the slavers scurrying about on deck, one headed below deck shouting but they couldn't make out the words. With a battle cry, the crimson eyed captain lead his men aboard the ship, some swinging from the mast above, while other connected planks and anchored the ships together.

Gajeel lazily strode up to the group of slavers that gathered around the mast of their ship, resting his sword on his shoulder. " G'day gentlemen. We are here to liberate you of your gold." He said snidely in false politeness. " If you value your lives, you will stay your blades." He eyed one man who was reached for his sword. About him his men were already grabbing goods that were strewn about, food, beer, and some large chests filled with gold. " My my, what a haul." Lily said as he watched the chests trade ships. " You must have had some lovely cargo. What were you selling that paid so well?" The man continued. When none answered, Gajeel grabbed the nearest one, blade to his throat.

" G-Gypsies! We had gypsies!" The man stammered. Gypsies were often very beautiful and exotic, prices were very high here in the east. There was a soft thud below them and Gajeel glowered at the man. "What is that?" He snarled. When silence again followed he pressed the blade harder to his neck, drawing blood. " S-some damaged cargo that didn't sell! We were going to keep her for some fun, but she's a fighter! Anyone who gets near her ends up nearly bleeding to death. So one of our men is disposing her." Gajeel growled and quickly sliced the man's neck, leaving him to choke on his own blood. " Lily, with me." He said simply before turning for the hatch that lead below deck, not bothering to see of the man followed him or not.

The bowels of the ship were much like his own, casks with beer and ale were strewn about, though hammocks and other bedding took up most of the space. The sounds of a scuffle down a small hallway had the men hurrying as much as their bulk would allow in the cramped space. As they came near the end, where empty cells began lining the way, on one the gates was flung open, a slender man tumbled backwards, holding his bleeding face.

Lily went to the bleeding man, intent on finishing what whoever on the cell started, while Gajeel stepped into the entry way. In the small cell was an even smaller girl, her sky blue hair like a wild halo around her head. Her wide brown eyes stared at him not in fear, but a mix of curiosity and joy. Her skin was slightly pale, marred here and there by mild bruising caused by her captors, blood on her forehead from where she head butted the man and broke his nose. She wore a white ruffled blouse that hung off her small shoulders, the sleeves barely stretching to her elbows, a black cincher hugged her middle and had gold accents. Her skirt was a brilliant yet dirty and torn gold, stopping just above her bare feet that were dirty and slightly bruised. Gold bangles circled her ankles, causing a small jingle when she moved. But that wasn't what had him pausing at the gate.

" What a lovely fae." Lily said from the door with a soft smile. There behind her, stretching down her small frame, we're translucent wings that shimmered in the dim light. "_ Bonjour petite danseus. "_ The large man greeted, causing the captain to raise a studded eyebrow. He smirked slightly, "Most gypsies iv met speak french, be glad you have a learned man like myself." The younger man snorted. " I know, but _little dancer?" _He questioned. Lily shrugged at that before shoving him forward. The girl didn't flinch as she continued to stare at the crimson eyed captain as he started to untie her arms from behind her back, finding more gold bangles. Once her arms were free she immediately threw her arms around his neck and broke into a sob.

" Gajeel! I'm so glad Iv found you!" She cried on the baffled captains shoulder. He cast a look at his second, pleading silently for help but the man only smiled sadly. " _Petite danseus _I do apologize, but we must leave at once. Maybe save the reunion for after we've returned to our ship." Lily said to the crying fae. She sniffed a little but nodded, rubbing her eyes as the still baffled man stood. She went to stand but cried out as her bruised feet gave out on her, Gajeel barely catching her before she hit the floor. He carefully scooped the girl into his arms before carrying her back up to the deck of the ship, on thing on his mind. _Who is this fae?_


	3. Chapter 2

The trio reached the deck to find that their crew had finished collecting the goods, and had disposed of the slavers. " Lily, take her to my cabin and patch her up." Gajeel said gruffly as he handed the small fae to the large man before he started shouting commands to his crew. Lily carried the small woman through a door on deck, leading to the surprisingly clean captains cabin, only some clothes thrown here and there, the bed he sat her on looked barely used. " Tell me, little dancer, how you know our captain?" Lily asked as he grabbed a small kit and began cleaning her small cuts and bandaging them. The girl smiled softly, reminiscing. " I knew him when he was a boy, and I know bigger than a flower bud." She said quietly, holding out her hand with her fingers showing how big she was.

The man smiled sadly as he inspected a bruise on her arm. " Ah, that explains it then." He said, making her frown softly. " What do you mean?" She asked, holding out her leg so he could bandage her foot. " Our captain does not remember anything from his early childhood. His earliest memory was of awakening in the depths of a ship. The captain, a pirate name Metalicanna, had told the boy he rescued him from slavers. The only thing he had was his name." He glanced up at the fae who looked saddened, but then her face split into a giant grin. " Then I will make him remember me!" He looked at her, slightly startled, but then returned her smile as he finished bandaging her other foot. " I am Pantherlily, Gajeels right hand mane. Please, call me Lily." He said politely, holding out his hand.

She smiled and took his large hand with her small slender one. " He named me Levyanna, Levyanna McGarden. Call me Levy." She said sweetly. The man grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her freshly bandaged fingers. " A pleasure ." she blushed slight but still smiled. Once he finished tending to her small wounds he stood, brushing off his black trousers. " Do you think you can walk? Join us on deck?" He asked and she nodded, slowly and carefully easing herself onto her feet. He offered her his arm and she smiled, wrapping her slender arm around his muscular one to keep herself steady before they returned to the busy deck. They had already left the slave ship, which was now burning in the distance, and were continuing eastward.

Many of the men paused in their work, if only briefly, to stare at the gypsy fae. She looked around, curiosity bright in her wide eyes as she watched the men work. Her eyes landed on the captain who stood near the helm, talking over a chart with a dark haired shirtless man. " And I'm telling you, if we dock East, they will be on her like flies on dung."Gajeel growled at him as the pair neared them and Lily chuckled slightly. " Now Grey, just because you don't want a chance of running in to her up North, doesn't mean you should put our guest in danger." The dark man said as he stared down at their map. The fae looked at him in confusion. " Thank you Lil'. Now I say again Grey, take us North." Gajeel grumbled angrily as he stood, removing his hat to run his rough fingers through his hair.

The dark haired man, Grey, roughly pushed away from the map to take his place back at the helm. " It will take us two days to reach land. When we do we will find you a place to stay, little fae." Gajeel said gruffly before heading back down to the main deck. Levy tensed slightly, glancing up at Lily who smiled reassuringly at her and nudged her forward. She took a deep breath of the salty air before carefully following the angry captain, keeping hold of the railing so her feet wouldn't give out on her. " Gajeel!" She called after him once she had reached the deck, hurrying after him once he turned to her. " I-I would like to stay... If that's alright." She said, looking up into his sharp eyes. " What are you blabbering about gypsy?" He barked, but she didn't flinch like most did. " Make me part of your crew." She said, gathering her confidence as she stared at him.

His eyes widened a fraction before he regained his composure. " What good would you be to me fae?" He snarled and she smiled, turning to Lily who had come to stand beside them. " , your cutless if I may?" She held out her slender hand, causing both men to stare at her like she had gone mad. Nonetheless, Lily removed the blade from his waist and carefully handed it to the girl. It was on the heavy side for her small figure but she gripped it firmly and turned to the captain with a smile. "Along with knowing several languages that could be useful, I have also trained with a blade. If you would, Gajeel, put my skills to the test." She said with an easy smile. He frowned but stood a few feet away, tossing his hat to the side as he squared off with the strange woman.

The crew had gathered, forming a circle around the pair so they could watch, some even hanging from above on the mast. Gajeel quickly lunged at the woman, not wanting to waste time and end it, but she easily ducked under his swing, her wings flaring slightly, causing her to dash past him. He turned to block her swing, which could have easily been a killing blow, and shoved her back. He came at her again, but this time she lept skyward, causing his blade to become stuck in the floor of the deck as her wings kept her aloft. With a quick kick, she made him stumble back, stunning him with how much force she had in the kick. She landed, light as a feather, and bent to retrieve his sword from the deck, tossing it back to him. He snorted slightly, sheathing the weapon. " Your form could use some work." He grumbled, refusing to admit to her skill. She grinned as she handed Lily his blade, lightly skipping up to him. " So does that mean I can stay?"

He snorted and turned back for the helm," We still need to dock, we are low on supplies." He grumbled. She turned to Lily, who chuckled. " That means yes." She grinned and laughed, spinning lightly on her toes. She spent the rest of the day exploring the ship and meeting the rest of the crew, introducing herself. While everyone was eating on deck, Lily pulled out an old scuffed violin and played quietly, no song but simple notes. Levy smiled.

" , can you play this?" She hummed a melody and he grinned. " That's my favorite song." And so he played as she asked, his fingers dancing along its neck as the notes drifted on the breeze. The gypsy stood then , and began to dance in the middle of the deck. Her movements were fluid and graceful, her skirt flared around her ankles as the bangles there and on her wrist chimed. Her feet barely touched the floor, and as her wings spread ever so lightly, they went touching. She hovered above the deck, mear inches but she never stopped moving until the song ended.

She hadn't realized the crew was watching her until they erupted into applause. She blushed brightly but smiled, bowing to the men. When she turned in Gajeels direction to bow, she saw him staring at her with burning eye, a tankard to his lips. He nodded ever so slightly in her direction and she couldn't help but smile and her face heated up even more. Not even a day aboard and she felt like she was at home here. As she laid in bed to sleep that night there in the captains cabin, Lily informing her that it wouldn't get used anyway, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She drifted into what she thought would be a peaceful sleep, it was interrupted but the clang of a bell, followed by the bang of canon fire.


	4. Chapter 3

What woke him first was the bell from the crows nest, and before he had tossed himself off of his bed of crates, the first canon fire rang through the night air. Gajeel had to grab onto the railing as the ship shook with the force of the hit, grabbing his cutlass once he regained his footing. " It's the Phantom!" The blue haired boy in the nest shouted over the bell. " Off the starboard! " he shouted. The crew was already in motion, the sails were opened, canons were readied and the helm master was taking them in. The captain ran to the starboard side of his ship and, sure enough, out on the dark water was a black ship. They held no lap lights, and with the overcast skies, they were nearly invisible on the water, like a phantom.

" All hands on deck you mangy bilge rats!" Lily was shouting as he made his way up from the sleeping quarters below the ship, the ship shook with another hit from the Phantoms canons. " Salamander, open fire!" Gajeel shouted. A pink haired man was running between the canons as he prepared them to fire, a small dark haired boy was running behind him, firing the canon as soon as it was ready. " Gajeel, what's happening?!" A small voice said from beside him and he looked to the fae, cursing slightly. " We are under attack shrimpy." He stated before he went back to shouting orders, the ships were close now, both firing their canons and wood flying everywhere. " What do you want me to do?" She demanded.

He groaned inwardly before pulling a small knife from his boot. " Your in no shape to fight right now. I want you to get to the crows nest and protect Happy, do not come down until we've won." He demanded as he handed the knife to her. She grinned, "Aye captain," she ran to the mast and began to climb, making him frown,_ Why won't she fly? _He shook his head, _I don't have time to worry about that._

At the top of the crows nest, Levy hoisted herself in, smiling at the blue haired boy there. " , what are you doing here?" He asked with a frowned. " I'm to protect you Happy, though I'm sure it's more to just get me out of the way." Happy grinned with her, he was missing one of his front teeth, and peered over the edge of the nest. The ships were close enough now that the pirates were now boarding each others ships. Levy bit her lip as she watched swords clash and blood fly, their crew was strong for sure, but the enemy had numbers and surprise on their side. They could only hold them off for so long. " !" Happy shouted, drawing her gaze from the fight below to where the small boy was pointing.

A pirate from Phantom had latched himself to the top of one of their sails and was inching his way towards them. Levy frowned and handed the knife to Happy while her mind was reeling. Her gaze glanced to the fighting below before going back to the man that got closer. Once he was close enough she grinned. She lept into the air, spreading her wings just enough to keep herself a float, and kicked out with both feet, landing the blow straight to the man's chest. The move was lighting quick and combined with the force of the blow and shock, the man tumbled to the deck below. She looked down, grinning when the man smashed into the one Gajeel had been trying to fend off, slightly startling the captain. He glanced up at the nest and she waved at him, making him smirk slightly.

She looked up as something caught her eyes over the water and she squinted. Another ship, the wood a polished white, was sailing closer. Happy grabbed his telescope and peered at the ship before a grin split his face before he began ringing the bell again. " It's the Magnolia!" He cried and the crew below cheered, fighting with renewed strength. " Who are they?" Levy asked the grinning boy as she took the offered telescope and peering at the white ship. Their colors had a skull with a blade piercing through the top, a lizard tail wrapping around the blade. " A friend." He said, still grinning.

She returned his smile, but as she looked at the deck below she frowned, "I don't think we can hold them off long enough." She mumbled. She looked around trying to think of a way to help, her mind going a million miles an hour. Her gaze caught sight of a few bottles of ale in the corner of the nest and she grabbed one, looking at Happy. "Those are Natsus!" He said waving his hands, she rolled her eyes a little and popped it open. She tore a length of her skirt and stuffed it into the bottle, leaving some poking out of the top. " Happy, grabbed the lantern." She said quickly, lifting him up so he could grab the one above the crows nest. Once he had it she set him down and grabbed the bottle. "Open it." He did as he was told and she caught the end of the fabric on fire. Once it was lit she turned and chucked it hard towards the Phantom, grinning as it smashed against the mast and caught the sails on fire. " That was awesome!" Happy crowed. Levy grinned and made another bottle and when she threw it, it smashed on the Phantoms deck, and some of their crew broke free of the fight to try and put out the fire.

One ran for the helm, determined to take the ship out of her range. She quickly prepared the third and final bottle and hefted it hard, watching as it soared and smashed into the man, watching him and the wheel on fire. Happy cheered and laughed, hugging the woman's waist. The fae had bought the pirates enough time, and the Magnolia was now firing on the Phantom, pinning it between themselves and Gajeels ship. " Dragons!" A voice called from the allies ship, and the bluenette looked to see a scarlet haired woman standing on the white railing of her ship. She wore tight black trousers that tucked into thigh high black boots, a white blouse with elbow length sleeves was held on by a dark brown corset. Her hands were covered in leather gloves and a wide scarlet hat sat upon her head, a single white feather arched over the side.

" Could you gentlemen use a hand?" Another voice called as a white haired woman stood beside the first. She wore a similar blouse and corset, but instead of trousers she wore a crimson skirt that stopped at her knees where boots continued, a black sash around her hips. No hat adorned her head but her long hair was pulled into a braid over her shoulder. The dragons cheered and the scarlet haired woman raised her sword, then her crew began piling onto the Phantom. As Levy watched, she could see the entire crew was female, women dressed in trousers or skirts, but fighting with as much strength as the men.

In no time they had forced the Phantom crew back onto their burning ship, and let loose a barrage of canon fire, sending the burning ship into the oceans depths. The boy and the fae joined their crew in their roaring cheer before making their way down to the deck, where the bodies of the dead were being tossed over board. Levy made her way to Gajeels side where he was speaking with the two women from before. " Your lucky we were in the area Dragon, Jose would have gotten you for good this time." The scarlet haired woman said, making Gajeel grunt. " And we thank you for your aid ladies." Lily said as he made his way to Gajeels said.

Levy caught the eye of the white haired woman who smiled softly. " And who is this young lady?" She asked sweetly. " Our newest member, Levyanna McGarden. We rescued her from some slavers." Lily said with a smile. " Please, call me Levy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile. The scarlet haired women held out her gloved hand. " I'm Erza Scarlet, captain of the Magnolia." Levy shook her hand, then the white haired womans,"Mirajane Strauss. Mira if you would." She said with a smile.

" Grey-sama!" A voice nearly screamed, and the group turned to see Grey get tackled by a tall blue haired woman. She wore black trousers and short brown boots and a simple blue corset that showed off her pale arms and shoulders. Levy couldn't help but laugh as Grey tried to crawl away from the woman. " I'm guessing that's the she that Grey wanted to avoid?" She asked and Lily nodded with a laugh.

" Arnt you pretty!" A voice said behind Levy, causing the girl to jump slightly before turning. Behind her was a pretty blonde with large brown eyes and a grin spread on her face. She wore a white blouse with short sleeves that hung off her shoulders, a black cincher hugged her middle and a short pink skirt hung to the middle of her thighs. Tall black boots hugged just to the bottom of her skirt, only leaving about an inch of skin showing. She held out a gloved hand,"Lucy Heartfillia!" Levy smiled and shook her hand. "Levyanna McGarden. Levy for short."

"Did I hear right that your a new crew member?" Lucy asked, hands on her hips. Levy nodded with a smile. " Well, can't very well do much fighting in those old things." She said, motioning to the faes clothes making her blush slightly. " Gajeel, I'm taking your newbie for clothes." Lucy called over her shoulder as she lead the bluenette to her ship.

Gajeel snorted as he watched the girls leave."She seems like a sweet girl." Mira said as she hooked her arm around Erzas. " Indeed she is, and she dances beautifully."Lily said with a smile, glancing at his captain who was still staring after the girl, who was now talking to a tall brunette on the other ship. A small smirk crossed Miras face as she watched the captain. " Are you head for port?" Erza asked, either not noticing or caring about the lack of attention from the man. " Yes we are." Lily nodded.

" I suggest you stay for as little time as possible, there's word going round that the navy will be there in a weeks time." Erza said in a stern tone and Gajeel nodded. " Thank you Scarlet." He said as he looked at the two women,"Will you sail with us for a while?" He asked and the women nodded. "We will stick close while you pick yourselves up, and then we will be on our way." Erza said with a nod. " Thank you." Lily nodded. The women headed back to their ship, Erza snaking her arm around Miras waist, whispering something into her ear as they went.

" We really owe them this time." Lily said as they began to survey the damage to their ship and crew. "Tch, we could have taken care of them." Gajeel said as he tossed some debris over board. Lily rolled his eyes as he followed behind his captain. After nearly half an hour of cleaning up their ship, Levy returned, and Gajeel couldn't help but stare.

She was wearing a long white blouse that stopped just below her bottom, it hung slightly off her shoulders and the sleeves reached just past her elbows. A black corset hugged her, showing her curves, a belt hugged her waist and tight black trousers clung to her legs, tucking into knee high boots with shiny buckles. A black headband now held her hair back from her face and a small cutlass hung at her hip. She grinned up at her captain and put her hands on her hips, the gold bangles jingling. "You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that captain." She said, laughing when his mouth snapped shut. He would never voice it, though his slack jaw look probably gave it away, he thought she looked amazing in her attire.

Lily laughed and clapped him on the shoulder,"She looks the part now doesn't she captain?" Gajeel glared at his second, earning another laugh. Lily took the small girl, giving her tasks to do to help get the ship going again while Gajeel stared after them, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 4

"Romeo! Bring more beer!" The brunette from the Magnolia, Cana, shouted across the tavern. They had accompanied the dragons all the way to town, and were joining them for a drink before setting back out. " Oi Alberona, he aint yer beer runner!" Gajeel shouted, though his second youngest, being the little gentleman he was, brought the brunette another tanker of beer. Gajeel snorted as the dark haired boy eagerly brought the ladies anything they asked for. " How long until your ship is repaired?" Erza asked as she took a swig from her rum, an arm around Miras waist, who was settled on her lap. " Another three days." Gajeel grumbled as he drank his own rum. They had already been in port for two days, and he was eager to be on the sea again.

" We should be long gone by the time the navy arrives." Lily said quietly from beside him. Gajeel nodded as his eyes swept scroll the tavern, looking for a certain head of blue hair. He found her, sitting with Lucy and Natsu, an old leather bound book in her hands. He frowned slightly as he watched her, his head throbbing slightly. " You alright boy?" Lily asked quietly so he wouldn't be heard by the two women. Gajeel grunted slightly, turning back to his beer. Anyone else, he would have left it at that, but Lily was his closest and most trusted friend. " It's weird Lil'," he murmured. " Every time I look at that fae, or hear her name, my head hurts." Which, over the past three days, had been a lot.

Lily chuckled slightly,"Maybe your trying to remember." "Eh?" He questioned, raising a studded eyebrow. " informed me, when we first found her, that she knew you when you were a boy. Most likely before your accident. Maybe your mind is trying to remember her." He said quietly, looking to the fae in question, who was now on her way over to their table.

" , I have a question for you." She said with a smile, sitting across the table from them. " What is it ?" He asked with a smile. " I meant to ask the other day, but I forgot." She grinned sheepishly. " Where did you learn to play the violin?" Gajeel looked at his friend, whose face softened with remembrance. " I wasn't always a pirate my dear. I used to be part of the East India Trading Company." She stared at the man wide eyed. " Then what are you doing with this brute?" She asked, pointing towards Gajeel. " Oi, fairy!" He shouted but he was ignored.

Lily chuckled softly. "Oh Gajeel isn't my first captain. Iv been sailing with him for, what, six or seven years? No my first captain was a real beauty. A tall thing, almost my hight, long pale blonde hair and eyes as gray as a stormy sea." He said fondly, smiling as he pictured her. " Her name was Shagot, and she was one of the kindest pirates on the sea." Levy gasped slightly. " I know Shagot! She rescued me from my island, she raised me for about five years before I left to join the gypsies." She said with a grin and Lily chuckled lightly. " I thought I recognized that sword technique. She was a strange one, that captain. You know, the first time I met her, she was actually robbing our ship. She left our food, and even accompanied us back to shore." He suddenly laughed. "She saw my violin and asked me to play, then she did what she called an _Irish Jig. _She pulled others in to dance with her, and she spoke kindly to everyone. By the time she left us at port, we had forgotten she got away with all our goods." He chuckled, Levy laughing with him.

" I saw her again about three months later, in a tavern in town. She was just as beautiful as the first time I saw her, and I knew that I wanted to go with her. I went straight to the Company and handed them my resignation and went to Shagot with nothing but the clothes on my back and my violin." He smiled absent-mindedly. " It didn't take much to convince her to let me join. Those were the happiest ten years of my life." His smile turned sad and Levy frowned. " What happened?" She asked quietly, Gajeel shot her a glare my Lily waved him off.

" We were ambushed by the navy, the entire crew was arrested except for me. I told them to arrest me as well because they were my crew, but Shagot immediately said they had taken me hostage, and why would she ever want someone like me on her crew. I could tell by the look in her eyes how much it hurt her to say it, but she didn't to save me. The next day, my entire crew and the captain I loved, we're swinging from the gallows." He finished quietly, immediately downing his tanker of beer. Levys eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him. "Lily, I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" He waved her off and grinned. " My dear, that was seventeen years ago, there's nothing to be sorry about." He smiled softly and she tried to return his smile but she was feeling her own sadness. She loved Shagot, other than Gajeel, she was the only family she ever had.

" Levy!" A voice called from across the bar. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look toward the table that now held Cana, Lucy and Juvia, "Come drink with us!" Lucy called with a grin. Levy turned to the men, Lily grinned and waved her off. She smiled softly and hurried to join the girls, abandoning her book with them.

" Small sea, ah?" Lily said with a small smile while he watched the fae. He slid her book towards him and casually flipped it open, ignoring Gajeels stare. " You never told me about Shagot." He finally said after a moment of silence. " You never asked." Lily said with a smile while he continued to stare at the book. Across from them, completely forgotten, Mira giggled while Erza planted a soft kiss on her neck. " Oi, take it back to your ship!" Gajeel shouted, though he was completely ignored, so he turned his gaze to the fairy. She was losing terribly to the more drink savy girls as they downed their drinks, and she was barely on her second tank.

He watched her for a long time, thinking about what Lily had said before she joined them. _Did I know her? _He racked his brain trying to shake loose any memory of her, but nothing came. " Gajeel, come get your woman!" Cana shouted at the scowling captain as she gestured to the fairy, who was now laid out flat on the floor, her legs still on the bench. Lily laughed at the grumbling man as he stomped over to the inebriated fae. He unceremoniously tossed her onto his shoulder, " Gajeel -hic- put me doooown! " she whined, weakly pounding on his back. He chuckled, " Gihee, for a pirate yer a light wait shrimp." She puffed out her cheeks, slapping his hat off his head. " I'm not a -hic- shrimp." She muttered as he caught his hat, keeping a firm grip on her legs so he wouldn't drop her.

As the drunk fairy continued to grumbled on his shoulder, he stalked towards their inn. He decided then, that he wanted to do anything to remember her.


	6. Chapter 5

"Lazy, impatient bastard..." Levy muttered to herself as she walked down the city streets towards the docks. _" Since your going to see the wenches off, see if our ship is finished." _He had said at breakfast that morning, his boots propped up on the table. Beside her, Happy laughed at her muttering, making her smile. " Well, at least I have good company." She said with a grin, holding the boys hand. " I know the captain can be a jerk sometimes, but he's a good man." Happy said once he finished laughing. " Is that right?" She asked, looking down at him.

He nodded,"He took my brother and I in when we were homeless, living on the streets and starving. He even paid for the doctor when I was sick." She smiled. "That is wonderful of him. Who's your brother?" "Natsu!" She stifled a gasp. " That pyro is your brother?" She asked in surprise. Not only was he the canon master on the ship, but he continuously caught things on fire on the tavern. Happy laughed. " That's right! Romeo is like my brother also, but he didn't join until later on. He really looks up to Natsu." She smiled and nodded as the boy talked so proudly of his brother.

They finally reached the deck just as the Magnolia was preparing to sail. The women were running about the deck, doing last minute checks. " Now Levy, if you ever get tired of the metal face, your more than welcome on our ship." Mira said once Levy had arrived beside her on the dock. She smiled sweetly at the woman,"I'll keep that in mind Mira. It was wonderful getting to meet you all." She said happily as she walked her to the boarding plank. " Please can we bring Grey-sama?!" She heard Juvia beg above her on deck. " No men on my ship!" Erza shouted, making the women and boy on the dock laugh.

" Well, we best be going." Mira said as she began to board. " My the winds favor your sails." Levy called as she and Happy waved to the women. They waited until the white ship was out in open water before turning towards theirs further down the dock. They made their way around crates, dock men, fisher men and other sailors. Many cast the little fae odds glances but never paused in their work. As they approached their ship, Levy heard hushed voices and she frowned, pulling Happy behind some crates. He looked up at her and she put her finger to her lips, telling him to be silent, and he nodded.

" Are you sure this is their ship?" A man asked. "Positive. I saw the captain myself. Sent a message to the navy I did, the reward will be a handsome one for finally getting Redfox of the seas." Another said, making the fae tense. " The navy will be arriving sooner than expected, within the day. Just gotta stall the rats." The same man snickered. Levy knelt down in front of Happy and grabbed his shoulders as he looked at her wide eyed, having heard the whole thing. " Happy, get to Gajeel and tell him. We have to leave now." She spoke quickly and quietly. He nodded and she gave him a small shove towards town before he took off sprinting.

Levy stood and took a deep breath, casually placing her hand on the hilt of her sword, giving the impression of just resting her hand, before she rounded the tower of crates. " Good morning gentlemen." She said with a sweet smile as she approached the three men. They tensed slightly but one, a tall slim man, smiled kindly at her. " How can we help you little lady?" He said, and she tried not to shudder as his gaze ran up and down her. " I'm part of the Iron Dragons crew," she gestured to the vessel behind them. She quickly gave it a once over, finding it was already repaired. " And I was wondering if she was ready to sail. We need to be shoving off." She stated.

She didn't miss the glance the man shared with his partners, but she pretended not to notice. " I'm sorry miss, but she isn't quite ready yet. Another two days and she will be ready." He said smiling. " Oh? But she looks just fine. Might I do a walk and see for myself?" She said, moving towards the ship, only to be stopped by the largest of the three, more fat than muscle and nearly as tall as Lily. " I'm sorry miss, but you cant." The slender man said as he stood behind her. " And why is that? Afraid we will leave before your navy gets here?" She smirked as they tensed. The fat man went to grab her but she lept back, letting her wings float her to the ground. The third, a moderately built man, drew his sword and swung for her.

She dove forward, tucking and rolling back to her feet before drawing her own sword. " Now now boys, be gentle. We could get a pretty penny for a fae like her." The first man sneered, making her skin crawl. The large man reached into a crate pulling out a set of iron manacles, and Levy tensed. Fairies were weak against iron, it burned their skin and if left in contact, they would get sick. Even as drunk as she was the night before, she made sure Gajeels iron studs didn't touch her bare skin. A wound from an iron weapon, like say a blade, would burn the skin and poison the blood before crippling the fairy. The poison was only fatal if the wound was but it was very painful, and required days to get over. Levys shoulder burned and her wing twitched just at the thought of _another _iron wound.

Levy put her back to the ship, keeping all three men in her sight but their twisted grins made her stomach turn. She gasped as a pair of hands grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides and she began struggling in the fourth man's grasp. " Let go!" She screamed as the fat man approached with the deadly iron.

"What's taking that woman so long?" Gajeel grumbled, drumming his fingers on the table he sat at. " If you were gonna get so worked up, you should have gone with her." Lily said with a knowing smirk. Gajeel snorted and stopped his drumming to cross his arms over his chest. " I ain't gettin worked up." He muttered, making Lily laugh. " Sure your not big guy." He said with a grin. Gajeel snorted again as the door to the tavern burst open, a tired and winded Happy running towards their table.

" There you are brat. Where's the shrimp? Our ship ready yet?" Gajeel asked, scowling down at the panting boy. " Captain... bad news..." He said between pants. " Well spit it out!" He demanded, moving his feet from the table to the floor so he could look the boy in the eye. Once Happy told them of what he and Levy heard, and that she stayed behind to confront them, Gajeel lept to his feet and was out the door. Lily instructed the boy to round up the crew and send them for the ship before taking off after his captain.

As they rounded onto the docks they shoved passed the workers, earning curses and threats as the ran."Let go!" An all too familiar voice screamed, sending the pair running faster until they rounded on their ship. Levy was struggling in the grip of a large man, while another approach her with a set of iron manacles. Gajeel drew his sword, charging the man with the iron as he grabbed one of her slender wrists. Her scream ripped the air as the iron made contact with her skin and she kicked out, but the man was so large it was like kicking a building, and her wrist began to smoke and her face went pale. Before he could lock it onto her squirming arm, Gajeel brought his blade down and lopped off one of the man's hands. Lily was close behind, slashing the back of the man who held the tiny fae and forcing him to let go.

The now one handed and screaming man lunged at Gajeel, who easily stepped aside and brought his sword down on the man's neck. His head landed with a sickening thud followed by his body that shook the dock under their feet. Lily had run his sword through Levys previous captor and was now standing beside his captain, shielding the small fae. "You alright Shrimp?" Gajeel asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the men before them.

" I will be, but we don't have time. You sent Happy to collect them men yeah?" She asked and he nodded. Before she could say more, their crew came rumbling down the dock and began boarding the ship, knowing their captain had the men under control. " Go on Levy, get on the ship." Gajeel grunted, flicking his head back to the ship. She stared at him in mild shock, it was the first time in nearly twenty years he had said her name, and she could have cried. Instead she nodded and retrieved her cutlass from where she dropped it before hurrying up the plank to the ship.

Gajeel stared at the now quaking men before him and snorted in disgust. " Captain!" Grey shouted, causing Gajeel to glance back at him."Navy on the horizon! We gotta go now!" Gajeel growled but nodded for Lily to board, and once he was on board, he rushed up the plank, kicking it away from his ship. " Full sail ahead boys!" He called and the sails were dropped, catching the strong breeze and pulling the ship away from the port. Once they were on their way, Gajeel stomped over to the fae who was sitting on a crate and trying to wrap her wrist. He knelt in front of her and gently grabbed her hand, making her jump slightly.

" You shouldn't have taken them on by yourself." He grumbled, gently wrapping the burn that circled her wrist. " I would have been fine." She muttered, pouting slightly. " You should have flown away." He retorted while tying off the bandage. "I... I can't fly." She muttered and he looked up to her saddened eyes. He frowned slightly as something tugged at the back of his mind. " But... you used to fly all the time." She looked up at him with wide eyes. " You remember?!" She gasped.

He frowned again,"Nothing specific, but I faintly remember chasing something in a garden. I'm guessing it was you." He muttered as he stood. A large grin spread across her face while she stood."That's right! You used to chase me after you finished your chores and I would pluck berries out of trees for you." Her smile turned slightly sad as she watched him. " But... I got hurt. And I haven't flown since." _Twenty years without flying. _She thought sadly. Before he could question her about his past, the bell in the crows nest began to ring. " Navy!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Full sails!"Lily shouted as Gajeel and Levy rushed to the back of the ship, seeing the large Navy vessel slowly, yet surely, gaining on them. It was little more than a speck on the horizon but it was headed straight for them. " Think we can fight them?" Levy asked quietly. " Not a chance. All of our supplies and ammo got left behind." Natsu said as he approached the two, his face on a hard mask. " When Happy told us the Navy were coming we didn't stop to go back to our rooms, we came straight here." He continued, sending an apologetic look to his captain who just waved it off.

Levy hurried to the charts that sat beside Grey at the helm and looked over them. "There isn't any other port even remotely close, I already check." He grumbled to the fairy, but she wasn't listening. "How new is this chart?" She asked, staring wide eyed at the map. " Uh fairly, why?" He asked as she traced an invisible line across the page. " Take us here." She pointed to the center of the ocean only a few miles from them. " There's nothing there!" He shouted at her but the burning gaze she shot him had him snapping his mouth shut. " Do it Fullbuster." She snapped and he nodded. " A-aye ma'am!" He stuttered and followed her direction. She turned to find a slightly stunned Gajeel and Natsu staring at her with wide eyes, before Gajeel grinned and barked a laugh. Levy grinned but it slid away as she saw the ship still growing closer.

She hurried down to the deck and to the small blue haired boy who was trying to stay out of everyone's way. " Happy, I need you to do me a favor." She said as she knelt in front of him, his large dark eyes wide as he nodded. She pointed up to the crows nest, "Go up and look out for land, we should be heading straight for it." He nodded and quickly scurried up the mast before disappearing into the nest. " I hope you know what your getting us into." Gajeel grumbled at her and she turned to him with a smile. " I'm actually getting us _out,_ trust me captain." She said quietly and his eyes widened slightly but he nodded.

In no time at all Happy was calling from the nest, "Land ho!" Levy ran up to the helm just as a small island came into view, standing beside Grey. " How did y-""No time." She barked and he tensed. " Go around the east side of the island, it curls in on itself and the trees can mostly shield us from anything passing in the water." She said as Grey started to turn. " Mostly ain't gonna save us." Natsu snapped, obviously frustrated. She glared at the pink haired weapons master and went to snap, but a gruff voice stopped her. " Do it Grey, " their captain comanded and Natsu looked at him in shock. " I trust her, now do as she says." He glared at Natsu, daring him to speak again but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

As Grey rounded the island, the little fae stood on the railing and whistled, grabbed the crews attention. " This is how it's gonna go," she called. " Grey is going to pull into a small gulf that is hidden in the bend of this island. When he pulls her in, hoist the sails, and once she's beached, everyone is to stay still and silent." She comanded, her voice strong and loud for such a tiny figure there were murmurs, but with their scowling captain behind her none spoke up. She turned her gaze to the crows nest. " Happy, you should be able to watch them from up there. Once they have left I want you to give the all clear." She called, and it was followed by the young boy shouting, "Aye sir!"

Men scrambled about the deck to hoist the sails as Grey steered the beast of a ship into the hidden gulf, nearly beaching her before they were hidden. Once the ship was in the Gulf and safely beached, all was silent as the little fae ran for the edge of the ship, tugging off her boots as she went. She ignored all the strange looks from her shipmates as she lept over the edge of the ship, using her wings to glide to the knee high water. She ran as fast as she could up the sandy bank and, once she was on brown earth, she spun towards the ship. The crew watched in amazement as she lifted her hands to them and her chocolate brown eyes began to glow a golden amber. The air around them began to shimmer, as it does when the heat is too intense but the men felt cold not hot, and even the wind around them ceased.

They had all heard the tales of a fairys extraordinary magic. Metalicanna had even told Gajeel about them and, his head already aching from his first sight of the island, was now pounding at the small girls show of magic and he knew exactly what she was doing.

She was cloaking them.

Out in the open ocean the wooden creak of the Navy ship and the rush of waves it creaked were heard but none of the men moved, they barely breathed. The ship cruised close to the gulf but continued on when it only saw woods and empty water. Still none of them moved and an hour later, when the little fae was breathing heavily and her legs quaked with the strain, did the boy in the nest shout. " They're leaving! They're heading back to port!" The men cheered and hollered, only the captain seeing Levy finally collapse, her legs giving out and laying still on the ground.

He was over the edge and half way down his ship before the others had notice and a few followed him. Once his feet hit the water he ran, not minding or not noticing the water that filled his boots and weighed him down, his mind only on the still girl. He was by her side in seconds and he carefully rolled her over, gently touching her pale face. " She over exerted herself." Lily said from beside him before kneeling down to the girl, her breathing was short and rapid like she had just run for miles. Gajeel carefully scooped her into his arms making sure his piercings didn't touch her before looking at Lily. " We will hide out here for a day or two, just to make sure the Navy is gone." He muttered and Lily nodded before heading to the ship and barking out orders.

Gajeel carefully carried the small fae to the ship, readjusting his hold on her so he could climb. Once he was on deck he headed straight for his cabin, setting Levy in the bed he never used. He wanted to stay by her side, but he was still captain and had duties to attend to first. He reluctantly left her side, ignoring the ache in his chest, and returned to the deck. He made sure everyone was settled for their two day stay, double checked with Happy that the Navy were out of sight and checked to make sure they had enough food to last them. " It's gonna be a stretch," the chief, a large man with white hair, said. "But I think we can make it. Any longer though and were gonna have to eat each other." He said with a laugh.

Gajeel grinned up at the man and clapped him on the shoulder. " Well Elfman if it comes to that there's plenty of you to go around." The men laughed as they arrived back on deck. Once he was sure everything was settled Gajeel returned to his cabin and the sleeping girl. He changed out his iron piercings in favor of some steel ones, to keep from accidentally hurting her in the future. He pulled up his large desk chair and set it beside the bed before plopping himself in the plush material. His head throbbed as he watched Levy sleep and he sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was something about her that Gajeel couldn't place his finger on, something that tugged at his heart and knocked around in his brain. He sighed again and propped his feet up on the nearby table before deciding to get some well deserved rest.

_"...eight, nine, ten. Ready or not here I come!" The small boy shouted, stepping away from the tree he was counting against and scouting the garden. He ran around searching in birdhouses, the fountain and the bushes along the outside of the garden. He grinned as he pushed aside some roses by the manor and saw the small shimmer of air."Found you Levyanna!" He shouted, gently cupping his small hands around the invisible fairy. She let out a peal of laughter as she became visible again and hugged his thumb. The boy grinned and kissed the fairys head before setting her on his shoulder. " Gajeel, dinner!" A voice called from inside and he pouted. The little fairy lifted of his shoulder and smiled a little sadly before patting his cheek. " I'll be back tomorrow, I promise!" He said with a grin and she nodded with a smile before going back to her nest._

_Gajeel walked with his hand holding onto the small girl beside him, she barely reached the seven year olds waist. Her short wavy blue hair had leafs tangled in it and she wore little more than an old table cloth. He led the girl into the manor and lead her through the long hallways, her bare feet slapping the stone floor. " Mother!" The boy called. " In here Gajeel." A voice responded and he followed it into a side room where his mother, a woman with long black hair and bright green eyes, was cleaning. She smiled at the two children and walked over to them, kneeling in front of them. " Who is this little flower? " she said sweetly as the girl hid behind him._

_The boy grinned and gently tugged on her hand to stand beside him. " This is the fairy I told you about. I gave her the name Levyanna." His mother's smile was bright. " Hello sweetling. Son, why is she in a table cloth?" His mother found slightly and he chuckled a little. " Well she got too big for her other clothes, so I brought her in hoping you could help her." He said and his mother nodded. " Of course I can!"_

_Gajeel was running through the manor hallways, pirates had invaded their home and were stealing everything from gold to people. His own mother he had seen dragged away and he was trying not to sob as he searched for the only other person he cared for. " Levy!" He called as he reached the garden, his gaze swept the garden until he saw the tiny head of blue hair across from the house. He stared wide eyed as a pirate grabbed her and she screamed, struggling to get away. He ran for her as she got free, but a sharp pain made light burst in his eyes and he fell, his skull cracking on the stone beneath. _

_The pirate that struck him grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him. His vision was swimming and as darkness closed in he could see Levy running for him. " Gajeel!" She cried and his heart swelled, her first word and it was his name, screaming in terror. He screamed for her weakly as the pirate that had a hold of her ran at her and swung his sword. The last thing he saw was Levy crumple to the ground, red staining her new white dress._

Gajeel sat up from his slumped position, gasping for air as he emerged from his dreams and back into his cabin. He ran a hand over his sweat covered face as all his memories came crashing into him. He could see it all, finding the fairy in the bushes behind the manor, gifting her name, watching her grow, watching her nearly die. As all these things came to him he looked at the beautiful and strong woman she had become. The ache in his head was gone, but the ache in his chest was stronger than before and he realized, _I love her._ He loved her as a boy, and as a man, in the few short days she had been there, the love that was in his locked away mind still grew.

As all these things swirled in his head he was barely aware of said woman stirring. " Gajeel?..." she murmured quietly. He looked to her as she carefully sat up, rubbing her head with a slight pout. " How long was I out?" She asked, but he ignored her question. He stood quickly, nearly knocking over his chair, and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. She stiffened slightly in surprise. "G-Gajeel?" She asked, carefully wrapping an arm around him. " How... How are you alive?" He nearly choked out. She tensed at his strangled tone, he wasn't the strong pirate from earlier that day, but the small boy from twenty years ago. " What are you talking about? I just wore myself out a bit." He shove his head and his grip tightened on her.

" No... At the manor... You..." He choked again and she tried not to gasp. She pushed him away just enough to see his face. His face was strained and his eyes were bright with unshed tears that he refused to let fall. " You remember?" She asked and he nodded. " All of it." He murmured, gently cupping her face with his large hand and she turned her face into his palm. " Oh Gajeel." She whispered, her own tears welling and spilling over. Her best friend, who she was afraid she had lost forever, had returned and was now a man who, in the few days she had spent there, she had fallen in love with. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her gaze to his face, now only inches apart. " Gajeel?" Her voice was little more than a whisper and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. With a gentle tug he pulled her forward, his lips gently pressing into hers.


	8. Chapter 7

**Just a fair warning, this contains lemon!**

* * *

><p>Levy tensed slightly as his lips caressed hers, but she soon melted against him and slid her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft and slightly salty from her tears, and he couldn't help but lightly lick her trembling bottom lip. She gasped lightly at the touch and tentatively touched his tongue with her own. A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat as their tongues danced together, his arms pulling her flush against his chest. She tangled her hand in his long hair, knocking the hat from his head as he laid her back against the bed. He pulled back slightly as they both panted for breath, staring at each other with hooded eyes. She tugged gently on his hair to bring his face back down to hers before her hands traveled down his muscled frame. At the tug at the hem of his shirt he pulled away, if only briefly, to shed the piece of clothing. Her tiny hands danced over his tan skin, making the muscles underneath tense at the touch as he gently kissed her jaw and the tender spot beneath her ear.<p>

She was panting lightly as he pulled her back into a sitting position, his fingers pulling the strings on the back of her corset. The black leather found its way to the floor as his large hands traced her curves, finding their way to the hem of her shirt. " W-wait." She breathed and he paused to look up at her. She had her arms hugging herself and her face was turned away, tears at the corner of her eyes. " What is it?" He asked quietly, afraid he had already gone to far. She didn't look at him as the hand on her left shoulder tightened slightly. " Im... Damaged..." she whispered, and he faintly remembered the slavers they had rescued her from. _Damaged cargo that didn't sell. _

" Your not damaged." He said quietly as he gently caressed her check, wiping away a stray tear. She looked at him with wide eyes, "If you want me to stop, say so now." He said softly, giving her a way out. She was quiet for a minute before she pulled him close once more and kissed him gently yet passionately. He returned her kiss as he gently cradled her head in his large hands, tilting her head so he could deepen their kiss. He pulled away gently and moved to sit behind her, gently lifting her shirt over her wings.

He gazed at her bare back, his heart tightening at the ugly scar that stretched down her left shoulder and curved where he wing was attached. A second scar sat further down her back on the right side, stretching from her spine across to her side and disappearing around her front. She was shaking lightly as he stared and she was trying not to let the tears fall. She jumped slightly as his rough hands caressed her left side and right shoulder, his lips carefully kissing the pink skin on her left shoulder. " You arnt damages." He repeated against her skin as he tenderly kissed her, sending shivers down her spine.

She gasped lightly as his lips traveled down her back, stopping to kiss the joints of her wings. He laid her on her stomach as he reached the second scar, kissing it the same way he did the one on her shoulder and gently turned her as he followed it to her front. It stopped just shy of her stomach but his kisses continued to her navel before traveling upwards. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps as he reached her small breasts, that he found were the perfect size for his hands as one calloused gently grabbed her left mound while he kissed the other. A small moan escaped her lips as his tongue flicked out and licked her nipple, making it hard. Once it was his lips encased it, sucking gently on the bud as his fingers twisted the other, eliciting another moan from the small woman.

Her fingers were tight in his hair as he continued his torture on her nipples, causing her to squirm slightly beneath him. " Gajeel!" She moaned out, panting as he kissed his way up her chest and neck to her jaw before his lips claimed hers once more. Their tongues danced again as his rough hands moved down to her hips, easily slipping into the band of her trousers as he slid them down her slim legs to join her corset and blouse on the floor. Her slightly trembling fingers fought with the sash at his hips before loosing it and giving his trousers a shove, letting him kick them off with his boots.

He grabbed her thighs gently and spread them before settling in between them, his hips resting against hers. He pulled away slightly as they both breathed heavily and looked down at her, again giving her a chance. She looked into his burning red eyes with such a loving gaze that it made his heart ache and she nodded, pulling him to kiss her once more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he grabbed his hardened member and placed it against her wet entrance, gently easing it into her. She whimpered slightly and clung to him as he slowly tore through her, filling her completely.

He sat that way for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him inside of her. " I'm going to move." He breathed against her neck and she nodded. He slowly pulled out, grunting slightly as her walls clung to him before sliding back in, making her whimper. He moved slowly, grunting slightly with each thrusts as her whimpers shifted into moans and her hips began to roll into his. He kissed her shoulder sweetly as his thrusts became harder, causing her to moan loudly as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling on the long stands roughly. He grunted against her skin as he sat up, pulling her into his lap and hitting a new angle deep inside of her. She moaned louder, arching against him as he held her ass in his hands, lifting her and letting her slid back down on his length. Each time she came down he would thrust upward, hitting a little deeper each time.

He could feel her walls tightening around his member as he began to move faster. He kissed up her neck and finally claiming her mouth again to cover her scream as she shattered in his arms. Her body quaked with its release as he continued to slam deeply into her, extending her orgasam as she clutched at his shoulders. With one more strong thrust he buried himself deeply inside of her still quaking form, he grunted as he released inside of her, causing another loud moan to rip from her throat.

They sat breathing heavily, Gajeel holding the spent fairy in his lap as she came down from her orgasam. He cradled her gently as he laid her back on the bed, gently pulling himself out of her as he did. He smiled down at her flushed face as she caught her breath and she smiled back at him sleepily. He moved some of her bangs off her sweat covered forehead as he laid beside her, propped up on his elbow. She curled into his chest and murmured sleepily, almost too quiet for him to here but he did. "I love you Gajeel." She yawned and he couldn't help but smile softly. He kissed her hair and whispered in her ear just as she fell asleep. " I love you too, Levyanna."


	9. Chapter 8

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke up he was alone. Levys boots and corset were still on the floor beside the bed but the rest of her clothes were gone. Gajeel pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes before throwing his legs over the bed and reaching for his clothes. He threw on his trousers and his vest before pulling on his still damp boots and heading out on deck. It was early morning, most of the crew still asleep below but some were milling around the deck. " Have a good night captain?" Lily said from his spot by the ships railing, a smirk on his face as he fiddled with his violin.

Gajeel shot him a glare as he scratched his stomach and heading towards him. " Shut up Lil'," he grumbled before yawning. " You seen the shrimp?" He asked. Lily pointed over the side of the ship with his bow. Gajeel leaned over to see Levy in the knee high water with Natsu and Grey, along with several small creatures floating about them. " She told us that this island was-" "Our home. Yeah, I remember." Gajeel said as he looked into the trees past the three and the fairies. He knew just on the other side of those woods would be the ruins of McGarden estate as well as the village that surrounded it.

" We may have a problem captain." Lily said as he continued to fiddle with his beaten instrument. " And what's that old man?" He asked, his eyes going back to the laughing fae. " The Navy is still on the horizon. We may not be able to get out of here safely. Lucky if we get out of here alive." Lily muttered and Gajeel groaned. " Exactly how much ammo do we have?" "Two shots per cannon and whatever anyone has for their personal pistols." He groaned again. Not many of his men carried pistols and the ones that did barely used them. A thought occurred to him and before he knew it, he was climbing over the edge of the ship. " Captain?" Lily asked but was ignored.

" Good morning Gajeel." Levy called as she heard him splash into the water and smiled at him. He nodded to her as he walked towards them, the fairies that were flitting about hurried back towards the woods, startled at the new comer. " Oi shrimp, how bad was the manor pilaged?" He asked and she frowned at the question. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment before gasping. " Gajeel your a genius!" She shouted, earning strange looks from her two crew mates. " I highly doubt that." Natsu muttered, earning a punch in the side from his scowling captain. " No really!" She called as she hurried up the bank, the men following her as she disappeared into the woods.

The fairies that were hiding there were now following the woman, flitting about her as she nearly ran through the woods. They broke through into the remains of the village, and Gajeel felt his heart ache. Buildings were in ruins and, even after twenty years, he could almost still smell the fires burning. The manor on top of the hill was barely standing and looked like it could topple if someone looked at it wrong. The little fae ran to it and tried to push the large doors open but they wouldn't budge. Gajeel gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away, before aiming a hard kick at the doors, causing them to fall off their hinges.

Levy smiled up at him before hurrying inside, carefully her way barefoot around all the rubble. The men followed her once more as she made it to the grand staircase and ducked behind it. " Shall I try and open this, or do you just want to kick it down again?" Her voice called out and he chuckled. " Move shrimp, I got it." She reappeared from under the staircase only to have Gajeel take her spot. " What in the hell are you two doing?" Grey asked as a crash and a thud sounded from behind the staircase. Levy grinned brightly at him. "I told you that the McGardens were part of a trading company twenty years ago right?" She asked them and they nodded. " They dealt in weapons." She said with a wicked grin before ducking under the staircase, leaving her two stunned crew mates behind.

The men were rushing about on deck, preparing their cannons with their new ammo and loading their new pistols. " This is quite a piece ," Lily said as he eyed the pistol in his hands. " The McGardens kept some of their wears for themselves incase they needed them. Always the best. Unfortunately they didn't get a chance to use them when they needed it." She said sadly as she holstered her own pistol on her right hip. He nodded before going around deck and shouting orders to prepare to sail. Levy headed up to the helm where Grey was bent over the maps and trying to chart a path. " What's it look like Grey?" She asked as she stood beside him.

" Either we head back to Hargeon or we head this way, towards Tortuga." He showed her their two paths. "The Navy would be less likely to attack Tortuga, considering they would be out numbered." She thought allowed. " But we are low on food and it's a but of a travel." Grey finished. " The fruit we gathered could hold us off as long as you boys don't pig out on them." Levy said with a smirk, causing the helm master to snort. " Let's take a shot for Tortuga." She said, clapping him on the shoulder and he nodded, charting out the path for them to take. After they managed to unbeach their ship the crew looked to their captain. "Happy, what do you see?" He called to the nest. " They're circling again captain, round the north of the island and heading west." He called back. " Nows the best time. Loose those sail and let's get the hell out of here!" Lily shouted and soon the sails were opened and the ship was out of the gulf. Grey directed the ship towards Tortuga

"They've spotted us captain!" Happy shouted not long after the island was in the distance. " That could have taken longer." Gajeel grumbled. " We'll be ok." Levy said, patting his arm and smiling up at him. " Prepare yourselves men!" Their captain shouted and the crew shouted in return as their colors were hoisted to the top of the mast. " Levy," he called to the small fae and she turned to him. " I want you go to the nest and protect Happy." He said in a gruff tone and she smiled softly, walking up to stand in front of him. " Happys a tough boy, he can take care of himself." Though she knew that's not why he wanted her up there. He sighed, "Levy," she put her fingers to his lips. " I'm staying by my captains side, whether he likes it or not." She added with a giggle, her fingers moving to caress his jaw. He caught her fingers and held him there as he looked down at her. " I'm a tough girl." She said softly and, with a reluctant sigh, he nodded. She smiled and stretched up on her toes, planting a soft kiss to his lips before joining the crew on the main deck.

He hated having her in danger, but they could use all the help they could get as the Navy ship finally arrived. " Open fire!" Lily shouted as the ship came up to their side. The ship shook with the force of the fire but everyone stood their ground even as their own ship took damage. Once the ships were close enough, the Dragons crew boarded the Navy's white vessel and engaged the sailors. Gajeel tried to focus on the fight and not the small woman who was locking blades with a man in blue uniform but he was finding it difficult.

He drew his cutlass and joined in the frey, his sword easily cutting into a navel officer that got too close. The ship continue to shake with such close cannon fire but Grey made sure to keep them close so they wouldn't leave members behind. Levy, having finally fended off her attacker, was making her way for the captain at the ships helm. Unlike her own captain who fought beside his men, this one simply watched as his men fell before the pirates in heaps of blue uniform and red blood. Her advance was cut off by a large man and she had to leap back to avoid getting impaled by his blade. She snarled at him and grabbed her pistol with her free hand, aiming for the captain behind him.

She bit back a scream as a blade caught her arm and tried not to let the weapon drop from her hand. Her flesh burned and she could already feel the fever set in but she would not be deterred. She spun to the man beside her who had attacked and launched a kick into his side. He was not nearly as built as Gajeel, who stumbled at her kick, so he was sent tumbling across the deck to land in front of Lily, who quickly finished him off. Levy tucked and rolled to avoid the large sailor, who had swung with his sword. She lept back to her feet and swung with her blade, it struck true and lodged in his neck, pulling her down as his body fell. She wrestled to get her blade free as a new pain caused a scream to get lodged in her throat. Her side burned and she thought she was going to be sick, but she left her blade in the man's neck to roll out of the way of another blow.

She turned to see the captain she had been after, was now after her. She lifted her pistol and fired, grinning in satisfaction as she landed a shot in his shoulder and sent him staggering back. She scrambled to her feet, holding her bleeding side as she rushed for an abandoned sword near by.

On the Iron Dragon it's captain was having his own problems as officer after officer made for him. He was easily holding his own but they kept coming, never seeming to end and he saw a number of his men fall. Just when he was losing hope, a fire broke out on the white ship, causing it's crew to scatter to put it out. Another fire sprung up on the far side of the ship and he grinned, looking up to the small boy in the nest who was throwing flaming bottles. He was brought back to the fight as a pain struck his shoulder, but it was nothing new for the battle worn captain, only an annoyance. He swung at the officer, cleanly taking his head off and letting the body fall. Suddenly the ship began to pull away and his men began to scramble back to their ship before it got to far away.

Natsu and Romeo were running like mad men to fire the cannons at the burning ship, and luck was on their side as the ship slowly sunk below the water. The remaining officers on his ship were taken out as they stared at where their ship had vanished. Once the last of the Navy was gone, the ship was silent for a few beats, before a loud cheer rose and hats were thrown into the air. He congratulated his men and began shouting instructions for the wounded to be taken below deck, and the dead be collected. He looked for the blue haired fae once things were in motion but his chest tightened when he didn't see her. A hand grabbed his arm and he turned to see a stone faced Lily. " She's in your cabin." He said quietly, and Gajeel all but ran for the cabin.

Inside he found the small woman sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. Her white blouse was stained red and he was once more reminded of twenty years ago as he ran across to her. She smiled weakly at him as she held her bleeding side. " Told you... we'd be fine." She laughed weakly before her eyes slid shut and she fell forward against him. " Levy!"


	10. Chapter 9

"If you keep scowling like that, your face will get stuck that way." A rough voice said behind him. Gajeel turned said scowl towards the pink haired old woman who came out of his cabin. They had been in port for nearly three hours by the time Natsu had found the Tortuga doctor and brought her to the ship. " How is she?" He asked, his voice quiet as he lost some of his scowl. The woman had her own frown. " The aid gave her is the only reason she didn't bleed out. Iv given her some pain medicine and stitched her wounds. Just like any other patient on the reckless ship, as long as she gets rest and keeps the wounds clean she will make a full recovery." She said, eyeing his own freshly stitched shoulder and chest.

He sighed slightly in relief as he sagged in his chair. " She also," he tensed again. "Oh relax boy! The wound may have bled a lot but it was not life threatening. She is running a high fever, between the wounds and the iron it will take a while for it to break. Don't let her wander about." She said as she headed for the edge of the ship, smacking the captains head as she passed by. He grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot and watched her. " Thank you... Porlyusika." He muttered quietly. She snorted but nodded before decending to the docks. He looked over his battered crew as they rested on dock, no one willing to hunt down an inn yet. He sighed quietly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. A hand slapped his good shoulder, making him look up to see Lily smiling softly.

" If we want the ship repaired everyone's gonna have to get a move along." He said and Gajeel nodded before standing. " Alright men, everyone pile off. The usual place." He called. There were grumbles but they began gathering their belongings before leaving the ship, Gajeel went to his cabin to retrieve Levy. She was curled up under the blankets in one of his night shirts, her face was pale and drenched in sweat, and her breathing was labored. He looked down sadly at the woman before kneeling beside the bed and taking one of her small hands. She opened her eyes, that were clouded with fever and looked at him, forcing a small smile to her lips. " Hey..." she said weakly and he tried to smile back. "We need to leave the ship for awhile." He told her, wiping her forehead with part of the blanket. She nodded and tried to sit up but he shook his head. " Why-" but she was cut off by his strong arms lifting her off the bed, still wrapped in the blanket. " Gajeel I can walk..." she grumbled, though her bandaged arm hooked around his neck. He chuckled lightly as he carried her out of the cabin. " Sure ya can shrimp." He said with a grin.

By the time they reached the inn and tavern where they usually stayed, the small fairy was fast asleep in his arms. "Welcome!" A very short woman with long blonde hair called from the bar. She wore a long white and pink dress with a golden corset and had translucent wings stretching behind her. " Mavis, how lovely to see you." Lily greeted with a smile. " If it isn't the Dragons! My you boys look rougher than usual." Mavis said with a giggle. She danced her way around the bar to stand in front of Lily and Gajeel as the rest of their crew had scattered about the tavern. " Who is she?" Mavis asked wide eyed as she stared at Levy.

" Levy, she's a new crew member and, as I'm sure your aware, a fae." Lily said with a smile at the tiny woman. " What happened to her?" She frowned at Levys pale face and bandaged arm. The men told her of the Navy's attack and how she fought back. The blonde fae frowned,"I may have something to help with her fever. For now you can take her upstairs to rest." Gajeel nodded and carried Levy upstairs to one of the inns rooms. He laid her in bed, causing her to stir slightly but she remained fast asleep. He left her to sleep as he returned to the bar below and sat beside Lily. They were quiet as Mavis set plates of food and tankers of beer in front of them, listening to the noise of the tavern.

A place like this was a well of rumors and tales, one could learn a lot just by sitting there an hour. Today was no exception, "You hear?" A man at a near by table asked his companions. " You mean about Acnolgia?" This caught Gajeels attention, his tanker half way to his lips as he stopped to listen. " What about him?" A third man asked. " They say the pirate king has found the location of the fountain of youth." He tried to whisper, but his excitement made it impossible. Gajeel glance over towards Lily who was listening just as intently. " They say the Navy is trying to stop him from getting to it." The first said. " Why?" His friend snorted. "They don't want someone like him around forever idiot." The others laughed. " The only way to stop that man is if another pirate went after him, and even then there's no way anyone could beat him!" Again they laughed before continuing to talk about other things.

Gajeel turned his attention back to his food, startled to find Mavis staring up at him. " No way woman." He muttered as he downed his beer but the blonde woman continued to stare at him. " Nothing could make me go after that mad man." He muttered. She simply smiled softly before moving to the other end of the bar to help other customers.

"Are you ok to move around ?" Lily asked the fae as she walked down the inn stairs. The crew of the Iron Dragon had been in port for nearly a week now, all nursing their injuries and wanting to do nothing but relax. " Please , I can't lay about any more. I will go mad." Levy whined as she hopped up on the barstool beside him. He chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing her to puff out her cheeks and swat away his hand. " Well your definitely as spunky as usual." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

She glanced around the noisy tavern and frowned slightly. " Where's Gajeel?" She asked and Lily gave her a knowing smirk, making her blush slightly. " The good captain is about with Natsu getting supplies. They should return shortly." He said with a soft smile and she nodded. As if their conversation summoned them, Natsu and Gajeel came through the tavern door, laughing about something. Levy smiled at the sight of him laughing, it had been a long time since she had seen him so carefree. He caught sight of her and a grin spread across his face as they made their way to the bar where she and Lily sat. " Oi shrimp, sure you should be up?" He said, making her pout again. " Like I told Lily, I would go mad if I sat still any longer." She said as they sat with them.

" You've got to be a little mad to be part of this crew." Natsu said with a snort, making the other three laugh. Mavis came then, plates piled with food and tankers of beer. "So when will we shove off again?" Levy asked before digging into her food, ready to be at sea again. " Just another few days. Figured the boys wouldn't mind, considering the excitement from the past few weeks." Gajeel said around a mouth full of food and she nodded. That day they stayed by each others side, finally catching up from the past twenty years, watching as Natsu and Grey started a bar fight, and even getting the crew of the Magnolia as they showed up. " So you all got cornered by the Navy too?" Levy asked Mirajane as she sat with them. The woman nodded, rubbing her bandaged neck. " Yes. They seem to be out in force lately. It's odd." She frowned as she thought. Gajeel and Lily shared a look that went unnoticed by everyone but Mavis. Gajeel shot her a glare before turning his attention back to Levy. That night he fell asleep beside her in their room, the loud sounds of Tortuga a strange lullaby of laughter and occasional gunfire.


	11. Chapter 10

"You let her go off alone again didn't you?" Lily asked as his impatient captain drummed his fingers on top of the bar. " She's got Happy and Romeo with her." He muttered. Levy had wanted to get some fresh clothes to replace her bloody and torn ones. Gajeel refused to let her go alone and demanded she take the boys. " Why didn't you go with her?" Lily asked, deciding whether or not to cut off his drumming fingers. " I still had things to do with Salamander and she wouldn't let me." He grumbled and Lily burst into laughter. " That little faes got you wrapped around her finger!" He spat out between laughs. Gajeel growled at his partner before turning his attention back to the door.

His eyes narrowed as two cloaked figures entered the tavern, taking a table across the room. Figures like them were not uncommon in a place like Tortuga, but they were different. Their cloaks too clean, boots too polished, and the tip of a rapier could be seen at one man's hip, not a cutlass. Beside Gajeel, Lily had stopped laughing and was now eying the men warily, in fact the tavern had gone quiet as everyone stared at the new comers. One of Mavis' barmaids walked up to the men to take their order, they asked her a question in such a quiet tone she had to lean down to hear it. She answered and pointed in the direction of the bar and bother men glanced over, catching the rough captains glare. " I want everyone ready to leave." Gajeel said quietly to Lily who nodded and stood, moving upstairs to gather their crew.

Natsu took the empty seat after a few moments when noise began to fill the tavern again. Neither spoke as they sat, their crew slowly filing out of the tavern after retrieving their things. Before they could leave themselves, the two cloaked men made their way to the bar, standing behind the pirates. " Captain Gajeel?" The one closest asked and Gajeel turned to him, giving him a bored look."What of it?" He grumbled. " We have a proposition for you." He said, gesturing to his companion. " Not interested." He said, turning back to his beer. Some of his men that were in the middle of leaving stopped, watching the strange men warily.

" Won't you at least hear us out?" The man asked in strained politeness. Gajeel quickly turned, his cutlass in hand in the blink of an eye, and he cut away the man's cloak. Beneath he wore the uniform of a Navy officer, one of the higher rank ones at that. Every pirate suddenly had their weapon drawn, aimed at the two men who now had their hands held high. "Why the hell would I listen to Navy scum like you?" He snarled, glaring at them. The first man had the guts to smirk. " Because we have somethings that belong to you." Gajeel cursed under his breath as a small group made their way into the tavern then. More Navy officers struggling with three small fighting figures. " Let me go you pigs!" Levy screeched, trying to aim her deadly kick at one of them. Natsu was on his feet snarling when he saw his brothers, his youngest crying to be released.

Levy managed to land a kick into the back of the one holding Happy, making him drop the boy who ran to his older brother. The man cursed and turned, landing a punch right into Levys wounded side causing her to gasp and double over. Gajeel growled as he got to his feet, pressing his blade to the officers throat. " Your picking a really shitty way of asking for help." He snarled and the man back up slightly. " Agree to help us and we will let them go." He said simply. " Don't do it!" Romeo and Levy shouted, though Levys came out as a wheeze. Gajeel glanced over to them before looking back at the officer. " What do you want?" He snapped.

The officer smiled."I'm sure you've heard the rumors about your kind-" "He aint my king." Gajeel barked, making the officer jump slightly. " Is that so. Anyway, about Acnolgia. We would like you to hunt him down and kill him." He said simply, as if he was just saying the sky was blue or the sun rose from the east. " Your asking for the impossible." Gajeel said. The officer shook his head. "No not impossible. Not for another pirate anyway. Do this, and not only will we let your friends go, but we will also give you a years pardon." The officer offered, glancing around the tavern. Gajeel was quiet for a moment, his eyes wandering to his crew, to the blue haired woman who had resumed her struggling and finally landing on a certain scarlet haired captain. " If we asked assistance of another crew, would you grant them pardon as well?" His eyes were back to the officer who nodded. " Of course. "

Gajeel was quiet for another minute efore nodding. "I request the help of the Magnolia ladies. Grant our pardon, release my crew, and get out." He growled, glaring at the man. He made a gesture with his hand and his men release Romeo and Levy. As soon as they were free Levy turned and punched the man who hit her, completely laying him out on the floor. The pirates laughed as the Navy left, dragging their unconscious comrade with them. " You knew I was gonna hit him didn't you?" She asked as she walked up to him. " I was hopin you'd kill em." Gajeel said with a smirk as he carefully wrapped an arm around her. It looked casual, but his hand was gently checking the wound at her side. " I'm fine." She said with a soft smile.

He frowned slightly but his gaze was dragged to an angry red head in front of him. " What? I got you guys pardoned for a year!" He snapped at the glaring woman. " I don't care about that, are you trying to get yourself AND your crew killed?" Erza snapped back as she stepped closer. "Erza dear..." Mirajane said but Erza held out her hand. " I don't plan on us dying woman so relax." Gajeel said as he rolled his eyes. " Don't you roll your eyes at me Redfox!" Erza snarled but she was held back by Mira, "Come on dear, let's get ready to leave." She said as she pulled her fuming lover upstairs. " So, Acnolgia huh?" Levy asked as she hopped up onto a barstool. " What did he do this time to get the Navy's panties in a wad?"

Gajeel sighed at sat beside her, slinging his arm around her again. " Rumor is he found the location of the fountain of youth." She nearly choked on the beer Mavis had handed her. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckled as she glared at him. " So we have to stop him fast then." She said thoughtfully and he sighed. " Yeah but we don't know where he's heading." They were quiet for a moment before someone clearing their throats made them look up. Mavis was smiling and she slid a rolled up map across the counter to them and, without a word, walked back down the bar. Levy raised an eyebrow as she unrolled the map,"She's a scary woman." Gajeel grumbled while Levy murmured in agreement.


	12. Chapter 11

"You sure we have enough shit?" Gajeel complained as his crew piled more things into the hold of their ship. The trip itself would be a week long up through mostly frozen northern seas, before heading back south to an island that was covered in jungle for another three day trek. That was all before having to face Acnolgia and making the trip back, if they survived. " I know you don't like it Gajeel, but we don't know when we'll be back." Levy said as she watched the men work, none of them letting her do any lifting. Further down the dock the Magnolia was going through her own preparations, it's angry scarlet haired captain shouting orders as she moved about.

" You really made her angry." Lily said as he made his way to the two, looking at the shouting woman. " I just said I was asking for help to get their pardon, I didn't actually expect them to come along." Gajeel muttered, making the fae giggle. " You know she won't let us go alone. Now come on, it's about time to shove off." She continued before boarding their ship. Gajeel made his way to the Magnolia, leaving Lily to finish the preparations. " Oi, Red!" Gajeel shouted, catching her attention. He didn't dare step on her ship, knowing full well the wrath she would bring upon him. " What metal beard?!" She shouted down at him. He pouted slightly, feeling his scruffy jaw before turning his attention back to her.

" You don't have ta risk yer lives ya know." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. "We'll be saving yer sorry asses." She said as she stomped down to him, her boots heavy on the docking plank. " Tch, we won't need savin." Gajeel snorted as he looked down Erza who was glaring at him. " Listen, despite my _preferences, _you men are still our friends. We can't let you throw yourselves to the sharks with no way of coming back. You know as well as I do its nearly impossible to go against Acnolgia." Her anger had become quieter as she spoke until he almost couldn't hear her above the commotion on the docks. " What my dear Erza is trying to say," Miras voice sounded behind her, before the white haired woman appeared an wrap an arm around her. " Is that she is scared." "I ain't scared!" She shouted, her fury new. " Of course not. Not scared that we may never see our friends again. Not scared that they are lining up at good old Jones' Locker. And definitely not scared of Lucy and Juvias fury should their boys not make it back." Mira said as she pat Erzas hip with the hand around her waist.

" Not scared at all." She smiled sweetly. Gajeel rose an eyebrow at the white haired woman who giggled. " I don't think I need to share that Lucy and Natsu spent the night together... Oops, I did!" She giggled sweetly, and yet somehow darkly before reboarding her ship to finish preparing. " She's a scary one, that Mira." Gajeel muttered, Erza nodding in agreement. " In all seriousness, Gajeel." She turned her attention back to him. " These are dangerous waters we are sailing into. Luck is not on our side." She said to the man. He grinned. "We dont need luck! As long as the Anemoi favor our sails and Posideon gives us calm waters, we have nothing to fear." He said as he flung an arm around her shoulders, catching her off guard.

Once she regained her composure and fought off the hest in her cheeks she shoved his arm off. "Don't get so damn cocky! Get to yer own ship and do yer job!" She shouted as she boarded her ship. Gajeel laughed loudly at the embarrassed red head before finally boarding his own ship. He went to take his place beside the helm and waited until he had everyone's attention. " Alright men. Now is your chance to leave. If you do not wish to accompany me, as Captain Scarlet put it, in throwing ourselves to the sharks then return to Tortuga. For those of you who haven't already been informed, we are going after Acnolgia. The so called _Pirate King._" He snorted at that. There were murmurs spreading through his crew and he waited. He could see Natsu talking to Happy, trying to urge his little brother to stay where it was safe.

Said small boy ran forward to stand in front of his captain. " We ain't leaving captain! This is the adventure of a life time, so what if sharks are waiting at the end? We'll just beat'em up and keep going!" The boy shouted, causing the crew and captain to laugh. Gajeel walked down to the main deck and lifted the small boy onto his shoulder. "Who is fighting the sharks with us?!" The captain shouted and the crew answered his call. Across the harbor, the crew of the Magnolia answered and cheered. " Grey, take us away!" Levy called with a grin splitting her face. " Aye ma'am!" He called while mirroring her grin, and both the Magnolia and the Iron Dragon set off to face their most challenging adventure yet.


	13. Chapter 12

Levys breath fogged in front of her face as she carried the tray of warm mugs up to the deck. They had made it north and were in their fourth day of travel, their second in the frozen waters. She wore one of Gajeels large coats over her own but the wind was still sharp and chilled the bone. The Magnolia sailed close by, the glaciers on either side made the space tight but both helm masters were experts, and they seemed to move with each other. Levy couldn't help but giggle at the irony of Juvia being the Magnolias helm master. She handed her own a mug of warm cider which he accepted with a gloved hand. The cold didn't seem to bother him as much as the others, but his nose and cheeks were still red and his fingers trembled ever so slightly.

"Here boys," she said softly as she set the remains of the tray on a barrel that Lily, Gajeel, Natsu and Romeo sat at and they all accepted the warm drinks. She grabbed the last one, hot chocolate instead of cider, and carefully climbed the mast. She hopped into the nest where Happy had made a little hole of blankets and was wrapped comfortably in them. " You look cozy." She said with a giggle as the boy took the offered drink. " Wouldn't be so bad if the wind would stop." He said with a toothy grin. She returned the grin before heading back down the mast and taking a seat beside Gajeel.

" How much longer in this wasteland?" Gajeel grumbled as he tugged Levy closer, keeping her warm against his side. " We should be leaving it by morning." Levy said as she snuggled closer. She peered at the map beneath the tray of drinks, careful not to spill. " There's a cavern we have to go through before we hit open ocean again." She said as she tried to get her teeth to stop chattering. Gajeel unwound his black scarf from his neck, winding it again around hers. She smiled before going back to the map. " Captain!" Happy called at the same time the small girl, Charlie, called from the Magnolias nest.

" Cavern ahead!" He called as the ships rounded the glaciers coming to a large opening in the side of the frozen wall. The inside was dark as night, and the helm masters called for a hoist of sails to bring their ships to a stop. The Magnolia gently drifted to a stop beside the Iron Dragon and both captains walked to stand before the other. " We dont know what will be waiting for us inside." Erza stated, getting right to the point. " Aye. According to the map Mavis gave us it should only take an hour to get through here. In theory." Gajeel said as he glanced into the darkness. Something about the ominous cavern sent chills down even the raven haired captains spine. " We will go first, stick close." He said as he turned his attention back to Erza who nodded. Usually she would argue about a man giving her orders, but he was thinking safe. Their ship was larger than hers, and Natsu and Romeo were quick hands at the cannons gave them a better offense.

Gajeel turned to his helm master,"Take us in Grey, easy!" He called. Levy stood at the bottom of the mast and shouted up to the boy at the nest. "Happy come on down!" "Charle, you too!" A young woman on the Magnolia called to the white haired girl in the crows nest. She was slightly shorter than Levy though she was only fourteen and had long dark blue hair, her name was Wendy. The two look outs scrambled down from the nests, which were dangerously close to the roof of the cavern and helped light lanterns around the ships.

Grey carefully steered the ship into the cavern, carefully so the mast don't hit the icicles in the ceiling. Juvia follows with the Magnolia close behind, steering as if she was one with the water. Despite the fact that the cavern was cut off from the bone chilling wind it was somehow colder inside, and the ships glowed erily with their lantern light. All was quiet, only the sound of the water slapping the ships haul was heard. Levy sat near Gajeels cabin, Happy settled in her lap when she first heard it. A low hum, almost like a buzzing in her ear. She frowned a little and shook her head to clear it, figuring the dead quiet was playing with her head. Though, when she heard it the second time it was a bit louder and clearer. Happy whined slightly and rubbed his ears. " You hear it too?" She asked and he nodded.

She frowned, gasping slightly as the ship scrapped along the ice covered walls. " Grey, steady!" She called but he didn't right his course as the ship continued to scrape dangerously on the cavern walls. " Grey-sama?!" She could hear Juvia shout from the Magnolia as she made her way up to the helm. " What the hell Grey?!" She shouted as she walked up to him, but he didn't look at her. His face was slack and his eyes stared vacantly ahead. Levy waved her hand in front of his face, frowning more when he didn't respond. " Oi Gajeel!" She called, leaning over the railing to look down at him.

Gajeel didn't respond or even look in the faes direction, his gaze locked straight ahead. Levy looked around the ship to find her entire crew in the same state, theirs gazes locked ahead in the distance." What in the seven seas is going on?!" Erza shouted to her as she stood at the bow of her ship. " Erza I dont-" Levy froze as she heard it, her eyes wide. The low hum that had been spreading through the cavern was louder now and she could now tell with certainty it was a voice. Several, in fact, singing in a low hum that reverberated in the still air. Slowly their voices got louder, singing a haunted melody that chilled the bones of those who weren't captured in their spell. " Sirens!" Levy called, immediately covering her ears.

The darkness ahead slowly brightened, a soft glow lighting up the cavern as they drew closer. Levy plugged her ears with cotton from the top of her boots before shoving Grey out of the way and steering away from the wall and rounding a bend in the cavern. There, on an out crop of rocks sat five women, their skin pale and glowing like moonlight sheathed only in thin silk that clung to their skin. She could see from her place at the helm their clawed fingers and pointed teeth. One in particular caught her eye, her long hair a pale blonde and her eyes like the stormy seas. " Shagot." She muttered, staring horrified at the siren who looked like her adopted mother, but she knew in her heart it wasn't her. On the deck she could see Lily slowly moving forward, transfixed by the image of his lost love.

" Lily, it's not her!" Levy cried to him but he didn't hear her, the women's song already blocking everything out. The ship swayed as something knocked into it, and Levy turned her attention to the Magnolia that was now touching sides with the Iron Dragon. Mira jump over, quickly running to the deck to try and stop the men from jumping overboard to their death. Cana was next, helping pull the men below deck while Juvia manuvired their ship between Levys and the Sirens. Levy could see Lucy preparing the cannons, causing the Sirens to hiss, their song wavering erily in the dark cave.

Lucy quickly fired the first round of cannons, she and Wendy using the same patterns as Natsu and Romeo. The Sirens screeched and scattered, hiding amongst the ice surrounding them. Their unearthly glow being the only thing alerting them to their presence. Once Mira and Cana had all the men locked below the ran to Levy, trying to talk to her through the cotton. After several minutes of talking through hand gestures the women had a plan, and Cana went to relay to the other women. They would keep the Sirens at bay with the canons, knowing it was suicide to leave the ship to confront them. They were already half way through the cavern, and as long as they made it outside into the daylight, they would be safe. Now if only they could make it that far.


	14. Chapter 13

With the help of the Magnolia, Levy steered the Iron Dragon through the cavern, keeping her eyes on the glowing that moved around them. Their song was muffled by the cotton in her ears, but Levy was still having a hard time focusing on manuvering about the cavern. Cannon fire erupted from the Magnolia followed by a high shriek as part of the glow retreated back into the ice.

She felt more than heard the thud behind her, and when she turned, she had to dive out of the way of a red haired siren. Her claws hit the wheel and caused the ship to tip dangerously, Levy barely righting it to avoid hitting the wall. She pulled her cutlass from her hip as she squared off with the glowing woman who hissed angrily at her. On the Magnolia Lucy was in her own stand off, guarding the two smaller girls from the stormy eyed siren.

The woman tried to circle the girls, her razor sharp teeth bared but Lucy didn't allow her to get behind her. The woman lept at them and Lucy shoved Wendy and Charlie away, taking the full force of the womans hit. She rolled, twisting to avoid those shark like teeth but her claws were puncturing the tops of her arms. The adrenaline pumping in her veins blocked out the pain and the cold as she kicked the woman hard, causing her to topple over. Lucy scurried to her feet, brandishing the whip she had at her side. With the distraction the girls fled to the bowels of the ship, blocking the entrance. The woman lunged again but this time Lucy rolled away, striking out with her whip once she was up right, and it wrapped tightly around the sirens neck.

She used it to pull the woman to meet the deck face first before standing over her. She placed her boot on the back of her head as she drew her cutless, before running it through her back and piercing her heart. The siren screeched and begun to thrash, but only for a moment before she stilled. Lucy barely freed her whip from the womans neck before she was tackled by another body. This one wasn't glowing, and wasn't nearly as light as the ghostly women. White hair obscured her vision momentarily before Mira rolled off of her, facing the black haired siren that had aimed for Lucy.

The two women stood just as a third siren landed, and they stood back to back, Mira drawing her cutless. The sirens lunged, but the pirate women rolled away, allowing the creatures to clash together. Mira dashed for the black haired siren, swinging her cutless in a wide arc as the other, a brunette, ran for Lucy. Lucy swung her sword, easily decapitating the siren and allowing her body to crumple to the deck. Lucy spun to find the last siren charging behind Mira, who was struggling with the black haired one. Lucy snapped out her whip, allowing it to wrap around Miras ankle and tugged hard.

Mira gasped as her leg was ripped out beneath her, but the she screamed a claw, one that had been aiming for her heart, pierced her shoulder. Lucy hurried to her companion, kicking away the siren before standing over the injured woman. She glared at the siren who hissed angrily, and yet, they didn't attack. Instead they wailed and dove over the edge of the ship. Lucy frowned but then she had to shield her eyes, as the ship emerged out of the icy cavern and back into the bright light of day.

On the Iron Dragon Levy steered the ship up beside the Magnolia, now in the safety of the light. Only one siren had decided to attack her, and she was silently grateful. She removed the cotton from her ears before going to the edge of her ship. "Are you ladies alright?" She called as she saw Lucy help a bloody Mira into the captains cabin, followed by Erza. Cana walked to the edge of her ship, so she stood before the fae. " A bit of Wendy's handy work and they will be right as rain." She said with a grin and Levy nodded with a smile. Her attention was then draw to a loud bang coming from the bowels of the ship, as a very angry captain demanded to be released.


	15. Chapter 14

"What the hell?!" A voice shouted from below deck, rousing the Captain and his fairy companion from their sleep. Gajeel groaned as Natsu continued his rampage, the noise rising to the deck and drawing closer to the captains cabin. Levy, knowing what was about to happen, pulled the blanket over her naked form and rolled back over. As the door burst open Gajeel threw a perfectly aimed boot at the cannon masters head. "Damn it Gajeel, this is serious!" Natsu shouted, rubbing the mark on his head from the boot. "It better be life threatening." Gajeel grumbled as he slowly got out of bed, not even attempting to cover himself. "It is! All of the rum is gone!" He shouted, earning a snort of laughter from the fae.

"Cana took it all as payment for helping with the sirens." Levy said through a yawn as she rolled back over, keeping the blanket around herself. "She what?!" He stormed back onto the deck, where he proceeded to shout at the _drunken wenches _and demanding his liquid life back. Gajeel snorted as he looked down at the sleepy fae. "When were you gonna tell me?" She simply shrugged, giving him a shy smile. He rolled his eyes but smiled at her before pulling his clothes on. "Come on Shrimp, we should be making land shortly anyway." Gajeel left the girl groaning in protest as he made his way to the deck. The had long since abandoned the frozen ocean and were now in warmer waters, a stretch of land sitting on the horizon. It rose high in the center, the mountain the fountain was in, he assumed.

"Morning Captain." Lily called from the helm, never taking the telescope from his eye. "What do you see Lil?" He asked as he made his way to the large man. "He has already made land. It appears he left the brunt of his crew on board, taking only a small group inland with him." Lily said, handing the device to his captain. As Gajeel pared through the sight he could see it, the massive ship anchored a small way from the shoreline. It's black haul gleamed in the light, her captains colors hung high on the mast. A skull, framed with skeletal wings and a golden crown perched crookedly on its head. "So what's the plan?" Levy asked as she joined them, easily snagging the scope.

Gajeel turned to the Magnolia and caught sight of her captain."Grey, move us over." He called as he walked to the edge of his ship. Erza called to Juvia as she walked to meet the Dragons captain. "What's the plan then?" Erza mimicked the question. "With them anchored so close we will have to head further down beach, which will cost us too much time. But we can not afford the time to battle them either." Gajeel simply stated. Erza nodded, placing a hand to her chin as she thought.

"We could hold off the ship while you all make land. Then once they have been taken care of, we will join you." Mirajane said as she stood beside her lover. "Will you be able to handle yourselves?" Gajeel asked. Erza snorted as she crossed her arms. "We arnt as reckless as some." She retorted, earning a chuckle from the small group. "We do not know how many are inland and how many are on board, you ladies my need some assistance." Lily said as he stepped forward. "We should leave most of the boys with them, only sending a small group in land ourselves." He continued. Gajeel made to snap but Levy intervened. "Lily is right. Once his ship is destroyed and his crew wiped out, the rest can follow us. We don't want to take any chances."

Gajeel snorted at the fae but otherwise remained silent. "Who shall go inland then?" Erza asked. The members of the Iron Dragon looked between themselves, silently conversing. "Gajeel, Lily, Natsu, Grey and myself." Levy said, looking back to the scarlet haired captain. She nodded before shouting instructions to her crew. Gajeel went about giving orders as well while Lily prepared a rowboat to take the group to shore. "You sure about this?" The helm master asked as he took his place at the wheel. Levy nodded, keeping an eye on the ever growing shoreline. "Positive."

With the rowboat read and his crew armed for battle, Gajeel stepped in and slowly lowered it to the choppy water. Both ships made their way to Acnologias ship, The World Ender, and the air split with cannon fire. The four men rowed, taking direction from the small fairy, and soon they were pulling the boat onto the beach and running through the dense jungle. "The cave is three days away, what if we're already too late?" Natsu called as they cut through the trees, running as fast as the crowded wilderness would allow. "We arnt." Levy called. "How do you know?" Grey asked. "The trees told me. It's a fairy thing," she replied with a grin, causing the men to chuckle.

Their three day run was mostly uneventful, only stopping at night when they could no longer see the trees in front of their faces. The morning of the third day the cave could be seen above them, set into the mountain they had seen when they arrived. Mear feet from the cave, they could make out Acnologia and his three companions. One man had flaming red hair, and a scowl fixed to his face. The second had jade green hair that was pulled into a small pony tail, and he was grinning at the third man. His hair was long and black, also tied into a pony tail, a bored expression on his face.

"Think you boys can handle his friends?" Gajeel asked, looking to his men who nodded. He looked to Levy, who had a grin on her face. "I hope you know I'm coming with you." He sighed. "Can I at least _try _to ask you to stay put?" She giggled and shook her head, earning another sigh from her captain. The group split, Gajeel and Levy taking a round about path to the cave, where Acnologias companions now stood waiting. Lily, Natsu and Grey approached the men, swords drawn, easily capturing their attention. Once they were lured away from the cave opening, the two slipped inside and hurried into its depths.

The cave darkened, and yet not completely, an eery glow emitting from the depths of the cave as it turned into a tunnel. A faint hum could be heard, like the rush of water over rocks. The tunnel narrowed slightly, before opening into a vast cavern and giving sight to a magnificent waterfall. The water itself seemed to glow pale blue as it fell deeper into the cave, where it vanished into a dense fog that covered the true depths of the cavern. They could just make out a winding path that lead to the clouded cavern floor, where they were sure the pool of the waterfall, the true fountain of youth, waited. Before they could move, however, a movement in the shadows drew their attention. Levy barely had time to blink, let alone scream as a heavy boot connected with her side, sending her tumbling across the hard ground. "Levy!" Gajeel shouted, drawing his sword just in time for another to connect with it.

Gajeel had never meet the pirate king or even seen him, but just seeing him he could tell he radiated danger. He was a large man, large than the young captain that was locking blades with him. His deep dark hair held a blue sheen too it as it fell in his eyes, the shaggy bits escaping his black hat. A scar cut across his face, a wound that nearly took the mans nose. His black eyes glared at Gajeel, seeming to size his opponent. "Yer out of yer league _boy._" He said in a thundering voice that shook the fae to her core as she stood. She remembered this voice, the voice of the man who destroyed their home. The man who took everything away from them, she had never had a name for him then. Acnologia, the man who took Gajeel away from her for twenty years.

She drew her own cutlass as a boot met Gajeels gut and sent him stumbling. She charged, her sword cutting a wide arch but the man easily side stepped, his sword lashing out. Levy hissed in pain as the iron met her left bicep and she had to leap back. "Iv got this Shrimp, stay back." Gajeel said as he took a stance in front of her, shielding her. "Gajeel you can't win alone." She said, her eyes never leaving Acnologia. "Listen to the broken fae. Ye will never best me boy, leave before ye get yerself killed." Acnologia said, pointing his sword st Gajeel. The crimson eyed captain growled slightly before Levy grabbed his arm.

"Gajeel, we have to fight together." She urged. Gajeel huffed angrily but nodded, stepping aside slightly so Levy could stand beside him. Acnologia laughed at the pair, "It is yer lives then."

Gajeel and Levy lept forward, mirroring each other's sword thrusts, but the captain dodged aside. His boot came out again for Levy, but thanks to her tiny size she was able to duck beneath it and roll away while Gajeel followed through. His sword caught Acnologias shoulder, but the man didn't seem to flinch as he brought his elbow into Gajeels jaw. Gajeel threw a punch into the man's side, but was left open for a slash that opened a gash in his chest. While distracted, Levy took advantage to lunge for Acnologias side. He barely saw the fae and spun to the side, thrusting his sword towards her. Levy had too much momentum, and she screamed as the sword pierced her leg.

She crumpled to the ground as a wave of sickness surged through her before he ripped his sword free. "Levy!" Gajeel shouted as Acnologia raised his sword to the girl. Gajeel lunged forward, his sword catching the others and pushing him back. The two captains were in a heated competition to over power the other now, blood was drawn as metal met skin, and Levy could only watch. Gajeel was easily being over powered by the pirate king, and things were looking bad. As the two broke apart, Gajeel breathing heavy while Acnologia barely broke a sweat, the crimson eyed captain looked to the fae. He gave her a sad and pained smile, and her eyes widened.

Before she could call his name, Gajeel rushed forward while Acnologia raised his sword. He never stopped, even as the blade impaled his gut, and he continued to push him back. "Gajeel!" Levy screamed as the two toppled over the edge. Levy drug herself to the edge, peering into the fog in hopes of seeing her lover. When she saw nothing she fought the pain and forced herself to stand, using her sheath as a walking stick. The walk down the winding path was painful, both physically and mentally. Constantly her leg would give out and she would have to pick herself off the ground, and she was terrified of what she would see at the bottom.

The path finally leveled out, the fog now above her head as she was able to see the glowing pool that lit up the area around her. The first thing Levy saw was Acnologia, impaled on a large stalagmite near by. She shuttered slightly and she drew her eyes away, gasping when she found Gajeel. "Gajeel!" She cried, limping as fast as she could towards his still form. His white shirt was now stained red, and his long locks wet and stuck to his exposed skin. Levy fell to her knees beside him, carefully rolling him over as a lump formed in her throat. Blood splattered his face, his arm bent at a hard angle and his skin was sickly pale. Her hands shook as she carefully held his face, the skin beneath her fingers already like ice. "No..." Her voice caught in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. An idea formed in her head, her only hope. She looked towards the glowing pool feet from her as she steeled herself, wrapping her arms beanth Gajeels. Levy dragged him, agonizingly slow, towards the water. "You can't die on me you bastard... I just found you, and I'm not loosing you again." She choked as she slid Gajeel into the water, making sure to hold his head above the water. She watched his face, hoping for something, anything. Levys eyes began to fill with tears again as her body became cold in the water and there was still no life in the body in her arms. She held him close, her body shaking with silent sobs until the mournful cry ripped through her throat. "GAJEEL!"


	16. Epilogue

"The young fairy screamed the name of her beloved, her voice echoing off the walls. Her mourning could be heard by her crewmates just outside, as the rest of her crew arrived from the woods." The dark man said as he looked at the wide eyed girl on the floor before him. "Don't stop there Grandpa Lily!" She cried, jumping up and down in her spot, causing the man to laugh. She always reminded him of her mother, the blue locks and the endless energy that could turn him on his head. "Now, now little dancer, you've heard the story a dozen times! Whats the rush?" He asked as he lifted the seven year old onto his lap.

"But it's my favorite story ever!" She cried, throwing her hands into the air as she said _ever._ Lily laughed at her antics, rufflying the blue curls and causing the girl to pout. "Grandpa, why do you call me little dancer?" She suddenly asked, tiltng her head in the way her mother had perfected. His grin softened into a reminiscent smile as he readjusted the girl on his lap. "That's what I called your mother when we first met. She danced beautifully, it was almost too painful to watch her flowing movements. And a tiny thing she was, much like yourself." He said, tapping her nose as he spoke. The girl giggled, "She's not so tiny anymore," she teased, earning a loud laugh from the man. "I heard that." A voice called from the door way, drawing the pairs attention. "Mommy, daddy!" She cried, scrambling out of her grandfathers lap.

"There's my girl!" Gajeel crowed, sweeping the girl into his arms and spinning her around, her tiny wings spreading out. Levy smiled softly, her hand rubbing gentle circles on her large belly. "Grandpa was telling me your story again!" She said happily as Gajeel set her on her feet. "Is that right?" Levy asked sweetly, throwing Lily a look that he simply shrugged off. "Lets let the old man finish then." Gajeel said as his daughter pulled him to the spot she had vacated on the floor, pulling him down beside her. With some assistance, Levy sat on the other side of her daughter, leaning back on her hands. "Go on then." She said with a giggle. Lily chuckled as he lened back in his chair, running a hand through his graying hair.

"Alright alright, where was I? Oh yes. As her cries echoed through the cavern, the crews of the Iron Dragon and the Magnolia made their way towards the sound. It wasnt difficult to find the broken fae as she cried, holding her lost love in her arms." He glanced at Levy, who was now holding Gajeels hand tightly behind their daughter. "I could only stare in shock and grief at our fallen captain, falling to my knees at the edge of the fountain. The water was stained red from both of their injuries, and turned the already erry light red. Tears were shed, by myself included as we watched her. Even after her sobs stopped, she never left the pool and simply clung to her lover. Then, something incredible." Lily paused for dramatic effect, earning an eye roll from Gajeel and an excited squeel from the small girl. "He breathed. It was shallow at first, and Levy wasn't sure if it was real or if she had simply lost her sanity. But as his breaths became deeper and stronger she knew it was real."

" 'Gajeel,' I had said, unable to trust my voice." Levy cut in, smiling softly at the man beside her. " 'Hey Shrimp,' I said in return, forcing a smirk to my face for her." Gajeel added, a grin on his face now. The girl grinned happily, she loved when her parents told their stoy together. "We were all stunned, unable to believe what we were seeing. The beloved captain- shut up Gajeel, you were and still are- the beloved captain we thought we had lost was alive. The magic of the fountain had healed his wounds and brought him back to the land of the living." Lily finished with a flourish. "Do you remember what happened next Misha?" Levy sweetly asked her daughter, who nodded excitedly as she jumped to her feet. "Then the brute pirate and the beauuuuutiful fairy got married!" She cried, earning a laugh from the adults.

"That's right Shrimpette!" Gajeel said with a grin, his daughter frowning. "Daddy thats not a word." "Sure it is, gihi." He chuckled, roughling her hair. "You forgot the important part. Anyone who wanted, stepped into the fountain and became immortal. Just like your mommy and daddy, and since your mommy was pregant, you became immortal too." Lily said with a soft smile as Misha climbed into his lap again. "Did you do it Grandpa?" She asked, frowning when he shook his head. "Well why not?" She pouted. He smiled a bit sadly, "There is somone waiting for me on the other side, in the great ocean of the afterlife." Levy smiled softly at that, squeezing Gajeels hand softly. "Who?" Misha asked, intrigued with a new story. Lily laughed. "A beautiful pirate named, Shagott."


End file.
